


Hot For Teacher

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Kara meet at the academy. A very, very short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Laura Roslin could think of at least ten ways to wipe the cocky smile from the young pilot’s face. While she liked the idea of a verbal reprimand that would shut her up for good, she liked the idea of pushing her against the next wall, kissing her senseless even better.

“Madame Secretary, this way, please.”

As polite as the words were, there wasn’t an ounce of respect in the blonde’s voice. Laura was as frustrated as she was amused. She shouldn’t forget to thank Richard for sending her to the academy to give a speech he was supposed to deliver himself.

What was it with the military always having someone to guard her like a watch dog? Did they think she’d try to board the next viper and flee?

“That’s the fourth time in less than a minute,” she said, her voice soft, quiet so it wouldn’t disturb the silence in this way too long and quiet hallway.

“The fourth time what, ma’am?”

Brat.

“That you’re ogling my cleavage.”

She expected silence, maybe an apology, but she should have known better.

“It’s a nice one, and talking about it, make it five times...this minute.”

Laura laughed out.

“Touché. How about you stop it before we reach our destination?”

“I could, but believe me, everyone will understand. Who isn’t hot for teacher?”

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
